The Pokemon Origins: All Regions
by Omega Gamer 1
Summary: Welcome to the Pokemon World. A world were creatures known as Pokemon live with humans. Some Pokemon are kept as pets, used for battles, or are kept in the wild. It is time to go out in this world filled with adventure. Good luck.


_**The Pokemon Origins**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The**_ ** _Beginning  
-_**

 ** _Beep Beep Beep_**

The alarm clock rang in Red's bedroom. He awoke to find today to be a brand new day. But not just any day. Today, he would start his journey as a Pokemon trainer. He was so excited that he would finally get to see all of the Kanto region. After getting dressed, young Red went downstairs to find his Mom, Professor Oak, and Blue waiting for him.

Red: Good morning!

Mom: Good morning, sweety.

Prof. Oak: Why, hello Red!

Blue: Hey, Red.

Red: I'm just about ready to start my adventure!

Red's Mom: Bye honey! I hope you have a wonderful time. Please call me every day!

Red: I will, Mom!

After hugging his Mom, Red went to Professor Oak's Laboratory, followed by his best friend, Blue. After going inside, Red and Blue approached the professor.

Prof. Oak: Red. Blue. The day has come for you two to go out and become Pokemon trainers, just like you always wanted! Right beside me are three poke balls, each containing three different Pokemon. Bulbasaur, a grass type Pokemon, Squirtle, a water type Pokemon, and Chanamander, a fire type Pokemon. For years I wanted to complete the National Pokedex, but I am too old now, so I want you two to go do it. You may now choose.

Red: Don't worry professor, I already chose who I wanted. CHARMANDER, come on out!

The poke ball opened to reveal a Charmander, a red lizard with fire burning on the tip of it's tail. Blue was excited to see that Red got his first Pokemon.

Blue: Well, if Red chose a Fire-type, then that means I'll choose a Water-type. SQUIRTLE, lets go!

The poke ball opened to reveal Squirtle, a blue turtle with a swirly tail. Red was very happy for Blue.

Blue: Hey Red, how about we battle our new Pokemon?

Prof. Oak: Not in here, okay?

Red: Got it.

Red and Blue went outside to test out their new Pokemon. Red sent Charmander, Blue sent Squirtle. And the battle began. Charmander used Growl (a move that lowers the enemy's attack) multiple time as Squirtle used Tail Whip (a move that lowers the enemy's defense) at the same time. Then, they really started attacking as Charmander used Scratch, and Squirtle use Tackle (both moves damage the enemy Pokemon). Two minutes later, Squirtle had fainted, Charmander was the winner.

Blue: No! I guess I picked the wrong Pokemon.

Red: Great job Charmander!

Charmander cheered as Professor Oak walked over to both Red and Blue to congratulate them on their very first battle, handing them both a Pokedex.

Oak: Here. These will help you collect information about the Pokemon you catch.

Blue: Thanks, Gramps!

Then, all of a sudden, a kid named Leon was uncontrollably speeding towards Red on his bike! He crashed into Red!

Leon: Oops! I'm so sorry I hit you! I was just riding when I lost control after being attacked by a flock of Spearow.

Then, the flock appeared.

Leon: Oh no, they followed my all the way here! BULBASAUR, CHARAMANDER, SQUIRTLE, PIKACHU, help me!

The two of the starters Leon had were Pokemon Red and Blue recognized. The grass type Pokemon, Bulbasuar, came out of it's ball, along with a yellow mouse with a tail shaped as a thunderbolt. Both kids were dumbstruck.

Leon: Use Ember, Bubble, Vine Whip, and Thunder Shock!

The four Pokemon obeyed their trainer and did just that. The Spearow however, were really fast and dodged the attacks. They attacked once more, and hit three of the Spearow. But the others were still coming. After quickly healing their Pokemon, Red and Blue sent out their Pokemon, and Oak send out the Bulbasuar in the lab, in hopes to help fight off the flock. After 20 long minutes, the Spearow fled, badly damaged.

Leon: Did we win...?

Red and Blue: Yes, we did it!

After that, Leon, Red, and Blue healed their Pokemon.

Leon: Thanks for help me.

Blue: Don't mention it. Hey Red, I'm going to go become the Champion. I don't want to go alone, but I think you might slow me down, no offense.

Red: It's okay. I'll catch up to you later.

Blue: Thanks, see ya later.

Blue left Red and Leon to become the Kanto champion.

Red: Well I'd better get going.

Leon: Can I join you?

Red: Sure, why not?

Leon and Red left Pallet Town to begin their journey, to become Pokemon masters.  
-

 _Meanwhile..._

 _BEEP BEEP_

 _Mystery Man 1: Sir, our flock of Spearows failed to capture the kid's Pokemon._

 _Mystery Man 2: Damn! Then I guess it's time for Plan 2. Team Rocket will prevail!_

 _Mystery Man 1: Aye, Aye Sir!  
_

 _BEEP BEEP  
-_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
